¡Idiota!
by bruxi
Summary: ¡Ah no! ¡Ese crío no volvería a acercarse a Kagome! ¡Se aseguraría de ello! ¡Vaya si se aseguraría! [Regalo de cumpleaños para Samb07 del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Samb, guapa, sé que no tengo excusa para este enoooooorme y gigante retraso! ¡Pero por favor, no me mates! ¡Espera al menos a leer tu regalo!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien me gustaría ahorcar por el final y el supuesto epílogo (que no es epílogo ni es na).

**¡Idiota!**

Gruñó y respiró hondo, clavando las garras contra la madera del árbol. Contó mentalmente hasta diez, intentando aplacar la ira que sentía hacia aquel niñato humano que últimamente no se separaba de Kagome ni para ir al baño (o casi).

Había ido a buscar a la miko al colegio y, como siempre, se había instalado en un árbol cercano a la ventana de donde ella solía estar, con cuidado para que nadie lo descubriese. Era el quinto día que pasaban en la época de la chica, el quinto día que veía a aquel cretino engreído acercarse a Kagome más de la cuenta.

¡Y lo peor es que a ella no parecía importarle! Aunque tampoco parecía comprender del todo lo que ese idiota quería. Kagome siempre tan ingenua.

El estridente sonido que siempre anunciaba la previa salida de la maraña de chicos y chicas, hizo que agachara las orejas, con un gruñido. Bajó al suelo de un salto, flexionando los talones para no hacerse daño, y corrió hasta la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio salir a la sacerdotisa acompañada de sus amigas y de ese imbécil—. ¡InuYasha!—Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida por encontrarlo allí por quinto día consecutivo. Normalmente, InuYasha no tenía tanta paciencia. Sonrió y se acercó a él a pasos rápidos. InuYasha sonrió para sus adentros al ver como el niñato fruncía el ceño: Kagome no había dudado en aproximarse a él ni un solo segundo—. ¿Has venido a buscarme?—Alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Cuánto antes termines los estúpidos exámenes antes nos iremos. —Kagome iba a replicarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Me acompañarías a hacer unas compras?—le preguntó, regalándole una tierna sonrisa. InuYasha gruñó, cuando le sonreía de esa forma, era incapaz de negarle nada. Esa niña lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, menos mal que ella ni se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

—Keh—soltó, metiendo las manos en su haori y mirando a otro lado. Kagome sabía que aquello era un sí.

—¡Vamos todos juntos, Kagome!—A la sacerdotisa le entraron unas ganas enormes de ahorcar a Eri. ¡Ella quería pasar tiempo a solas con InuYasha! Esos días casi no le había hecho caso por culpa de los estudios, y eso tampoco era justo.

—Podríamos parar de paso para tomar algo ¿qué dices, Higurashi?—InuYasha clavó la vista en Hôjô, sintiendo las mismas ansias asesinas que la azabache, pero en contra del muchacho. ¡Maldito y estúpido crío de mierda! ¡Él quería estar a solas con Kagome! ¡Malditas y estúpidas amigas!

Kagome no pudo decirles que no. Así que los cuatro adolescentes salieron del colegio, charlando y riendo, seguidos de una resignada Kagome y un malhumorado InuYasha—. Lo siento… —susurró Kagome, consciente de que el hanyô la oiría—. Si quieres, nos vamos…

—¡Ven, Kagome, mira! ¿A qué es una monada?—Y a InuYasha no le dieron tiempo a contestar, viendo como una de las ruidosas amigas de la chica se la llevaba prácticamente a rastras hasta uno de esos marcos de cristal gigantes que mostraban los productos que allí se vendían. Resopló, y algo en él saltó cuando Kagome le indicó por señas que se acercara. Asegurándose de que el pañuelo estuviera en su sitio, tapando sus orejas, se aproximó.

—¿Qué te parece?—InuYasha observó: parecía una prenda de ropa, una especie de kimono sin mangas ¿cómo le había dicho Kagome que se llamaba… ¡Ah si! ¡Un vestido! Eso, era un vestido. Frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta. —Automáticamente, Yuka y Eri se pusieron a chillar como locas, mientras Kagome suspiraba y Ayumi sonreía.

—Yo creo que te quedaría genial, Higurashi. Te verías preciosa con él. —Las orejitas de InuYasha se movieron al oír al niño ese. ¡Imbécil! ¡Cómo se notaba que no conocía a Kagome! ¡A ella no le gustaba esa clase de ropa!

—Gracias, Hôjô-kun. —Su cabeza viró, solo para encontrarse al tal Hôjô inclinado _excesivamente_ cerca de Kagome. Su yôkai interior rugió, furioso. Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para no abalanzarse sobre el criajo aquel y hacerlo pedazos con sus garras.

Tras unos minutos más de las chicas estar admirando el escaparate (y de InuYasha lanzarle miradas asesinas a Hôjô), se dirigieron a una tienda más pequeña, llena de libros—. Necesito un manual de estudio para mates… Ayumi-chan ¿me ayudas?

—¡Claro, Kagome-chan!

—Oh, he oído que hay uno muy bueno… —InuYasha los siguió, no pensaba separarse de Kagome ni un centímetro, no mientras ese idiota no parase de revolotear a su alrededor.

Cuando al fin salieron de la tienda de libros, a InuYasha comenzaron a rugirle las tripas—. Kagome… —llamó. La chica se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

—Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos. Oíd chicas…

—¿Por qué no vamos al Wcdonalds?—soltó de pronto Hôjô.

—Nosotros nos… —empezó Kagome, de nuevo.

—¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Hacía tiempo que no salías con nosotras!—Y así, InuYasha se vio de nuevo siguiendo a la azabache y a sus desquiciantes amigas. ¡Cómo las odiaba! Entraron en aquel lugar, lleno de mesas con sillas. Kagome le dijo que esperase sentado en una de las mesas, mientras ella iba a pedir con los demás. Se sentó, enfurruñado por tener que quedarse solo. Siguió con sus ojos los movimientos de la figura femenina de la azabache, no perdiendo detalle de lo que hacía, ni tampoco de lo que hacía el otro chico. Apretó los dientes al ver como ella reía por alguna estúpida ocurrencia del niñato. Cuando vio que regresaban con la comida, y sin mediar palabra, agarró a Kagome de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. La chica lo miró, divertida, mientras Hôjô parecía molesto por el gesto del muchacho peliplateado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suspiró aliviado cuando al fin divisó el templo y la casa de Kagome, al final de las escaleras—. Si esperas un rato a que me cambie, nos iremos, InuYasha.

—Ya era hora—gruñó él. Había tenido que soportar toda la tarde el parloteo constante de sus molestas amigas, así como los inútiles intentos de conquista por parte del humano idiota al que le gustaba su sacerdotisa. Y pobre del que dijese lo contrario. Ahora volverían al otro lado, a su época, donde podría disfrutar sin restricciones de las atenciones de la muchacha (excluyendo a Shippô; como odiaba a ese mocoso ¡le robaba tiempo de la atención de Kagome!).

Se dirigió a la capilla del pozo y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos y los pies cruzados, esperando por Kagome. No pasó mucho rato cuando vio a Kagome ir hacia él, con lo que parecían sus ropas limpias y la enorme mochila amarilla, cargada hasta los topes de cosas. Los ojos le brillaron al verla sonreírle, y se incorporó, quitándole la mochila de las manos—. Muchas gracias, InuYasha. —Se sonrojó por la dulce sonrisa que le dirigió, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Vamos, ya nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

—¡Sí!—Entraron en la capilla, y ya estaban por lanzarse por el pozo, pero Kagome se detuvo de repente, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé… Creo que me dejo algo… Dame la mochila. —InuYasha bufó, pero le tendió el objeto. Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrió, rebuscando en el interior. Soltó una exclamación.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!—volvió a preguntar InuYasha, exaltado a la par que preocupado.

—¡Me he olvidado el libro! ¡Espera un momento!—Bufó, de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos, viendo a la miko correr hacia su casa. Luego, meneó la cabeza: era un caso perdido. Se apostó de nuevo a la salida de la capilla.

Y sus ojos toparon con cierto chico de cabello castaño que terminaba en ese momento de subir las escaleras. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ¡¿qué hacía el muy estúpido aquí?! Vio que se dirigía a la puerta de la vivienda… Gruñó. Se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia él y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente, haciéndolo girarse. Hôjô se asustó al sentir el violento agarre en su brazo, y sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir al alto chico de extraños ojos dorados que últimamente había estado acompañando y recogiendo a Kagome en el colegio—. Tú… —empezó.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Se le adelantó InuYasha. Hôjô miró para la mano del hanyô, quien aún lo sostenía fuertemente por el brazo, impidiéndole todo movimiento.

—¿Podrías soltarme por favor?—InuYasha clavó sus ojos en él, pero acabó cediendo y lo soltó, metiendo las manos en su haori.

—Ahora, dime qué coño estás haciendo aquí. —Hôjô se sacudió las ropas y lo encaró.

—He venido a ver a Higurashi. —InuYasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Para?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Da la casualidad de que todo lo que tiene que ver con Kagome me incumbe. —Ahora fue el turno de Hôjô de alzar una ceja.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quién eres? ¿Su novio?—preguntó, con desdén. Dudaba que ese rudo y extraño chico fuera del agrado y el gusto de Kagome. Seguro que él la acosaba o algo así y por eso ella se veía en la obligación de estar constantemente en su compañía ¡pobre!

—Si eso significa que vas a alejarte de Kagome sí, entonces soy su novio—contestó el medio demonio, ignorante por completo de lo que esa palabra implicaba.

—Lo dudo mucho. Higurashi tiene mejor gusto.

—¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡No la conoces!

—¿Y tú sí?—InuYasha entrecerró los ojos y alargó la mano hasta tomar a Hôjô del cuello del uniforme, acercándolo peligrosamente a su nariz. Sus ojos dorados refulgían, con furia.

—Escúchame, chaval, Kagome es mía ¿de acuerdo? Mí-a. _Ella_ me ama _a mí_ y _yo_ la amo _a ella_ ¿te ha quedado claro?—Una exclamación y un golpe seco fue lo que llamó la atención de los dos chicos, haciéndolos girarse, topándose con una Kagome que se tapaba la boca con una mano, totalmente sorprendida, mientras la otra, trataba de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón.

—InuYasha… —El hanyô quedó paralizado en su sitio. ¡¿Qué acababa de hacer?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La ayudó a salir del pozo y ambos caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, ruborizados y sin atreverse siquiera a mirarse. La situación había sido de lo más surrealista para ambos: Kagome no esperaba escucharle decir aquello que por tanto tiempo había esperado oír de sus labios, e InuYasha nunca esperó que ella se enterara, al menos no así. Lo que había pasado distaba mucho de la escena que tenía en mente.

Tras unos minutos, Kagome se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Suficiente!—Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se puso delante del hanyô, con los brazos en jarras—. ¡No podemos seguir ignorándonos así!

—¿Así como?—dijo InuYasha, evitando mirarla directamente.

—Pues… ¡así! Tenemos que hablar, InuYasha. —El medio demonio entró en pánico ¿hablar? ¿Ella quería hablar? ¡No estaba preparado para hablar con ella! ¡Mucho menos de sus sentimientos! ¡Fijo que la cagaba y Kagome se enfadaba!

—No hay nada de qué hablar. —Tomó la mochila amarilla, abandonada segundos antes en el suelo, y caminó hasta sobrepasar a la chica.

—¿Y ya está? Entonces… lo que le has dicho a Hôjô-kun… ¿no cuenta? ¿Era mentira? ¿Lo dijiste porque estabas enfadado o algo así?—Se le revolvieron las tripas al ver la expresión tan triste y desolada de la miko. Kagome respiró hondo, dándose la vuelta—. Mejor me voy. —InuYasha parpadeó.

—¡Peros si acabas de…

—¡Siéntate!—Soltó un quejido al notar su cuerpo estrellarse contra el suelo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la sacerdotisa echaba a correr. Su fino olfato captó el rastro de unas lágrimas en el aire y se maldijo por ello.

La había hecho llorar. Otra vez. Nunca aprendería.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trataba por todos los medios de impedir que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista, pero era imposible. ¡Estúpido, estúpido InuYasha! ¡¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un tipo tan insensible?! ¡Maldito corazón ingenuo y adolescente!

El alivio la recorrió al ver de nuevo ante ella el pozo devora-huesos. Se iría por unos días, necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad, lejos de InuYasha. Se subió a la barandilla de madera, y ya estaba por darse impulso y dejarse caer a la oscuridad, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, impidiendo su inminente huida—. ¡Suéltame, InuYasha!—exigió, intentando que la voz no le temblara. Lejos de hacerle caso, InuYasha tiró de ella hasta tenerla de nuevo sobre la hierba, aprisionada entre su pecho y sus brazos—. ¡He dicho que me…

—No era mentira. —Kagome parpadeó, por el tono bajo y trémulo del hanyô—. Lo que le dije al niñato ese, no era mentira. Era… es la verdad. —Escondió el rostro en su cabello, aspirando fuertemente ese aroma a jazmines que lo enloquecía. Por su parte, Kagome estaba estática, sin poder mover un solo músculo—. Perdóname. Sé que soy un idiota sin remedio... pero ya sabes que no se me dan bien estas cosas. —El corazón de Kagome comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—InuYasha… Entonces… tú… —InuYasha apretó el agarre en torno a su cuerpo, respirando hondo para coger aire y valor.

—Te amo, Kagome. Siempre lo he hecho. —Y Kagome se deshizo en lágrimas. InuYasha la soltó, asustado por su reacción. ¿Tal vez no había medido su fuerza y le había hecho daño? ¿O es que su declaración no había sido lo bastante buena?

—¡IDIOTA!—Kagome se aferró a su haori y lo zarandeó, llorando cada vez más fuerte. InuYasha no entendía nada.

—Kagome… —Alargó los brazos, para intentar volver a abrazarla, pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando unos labios dulces, suaves y carnosos se apoderaron de los suyos. No dudó en responder, aferrando la fina cintura de aquella que lo besaba. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, jadeantes, Kagome le sonreía abiertamente, todavía con algunas traviesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Haciendo gala de su naturaleza perruna, InuYasha se las lamió, y ella soltó una risita a causa de las cosquillas que le provocó la juguetona lengua masuclina.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kagome le acarició una mejilla, con infinita ternura—. Yo también te amo. —InuYasha sonrió, arrogante, y se inclinó para volver a besarla. Kagome lo recibió, gustosa, jugueteando con los labios del muchacho.

—¿Y a qué ha venido eso de idiota?—murmuró el hanyô contra sus labios.

—Porque lo eres, eres un idiota. —InuYasha la miró, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres de-

—Por haber tardado tanto en decírmelo. Por digo que eres idiota. —Y volvió a besarlo.

Bueno, en eso tenía que darle la razón. Había sido un idiota. Si se hubiese decidido antes, habría tenido más tiempo para disfrutar de aquellos labios a los que ya era adicto.

Aunque se aseguraría de recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

**Fin ¡Idiota!**

**¿Qué dices? ¿Me he salvado de una horrorosa y lenta muerte? (Espero que si xD). **

**¿Y los demás qué? ¡Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios y opiniones que me dejen un buen sabor a azúcar! (Críticas negativas también, siempre y cuando no sean insultantes ni groseras xD).**

**Si queréis leer o componer retos tan emocionantes como este (?) pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus sensuales e irresistibles retos de cumpleaños, como por ejemplo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/97218140/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Samb 07**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
